


What If I Just Want To Get To Know You Better?

by orphan_account



Series: I'm Known For Taking What I Think I Deserve (You're Overdue) [1]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Assistant Teacher Patrick, Highschool AU, M/M, Obnoxious Pete, Technically Pete wants Patrick so he asks his students for advice, teacher pete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6398311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete just wants to know more about Patrick. Patrick thinks Pete only wants to get something out of him. Who else then the students to decide what's actually happening and what to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If I Just Want To Get To Know You Better?

**Author's Note:**

> The idea has been in my head for quite some time. It's not a simple one-shot. It's like a full on series, so that's what I decided to make it into.

Pete Wentz was a teacher at Wilmette highschool. He taught 11th grade English there. Pete himself had gone to this very same school, which is why he decided that he'd take the job of teaching where he was taught.

It was Mr. Wentz's last class of the day. Everyone was tired and couldn't wait to get home. It was a Friday, so everyone looked forward to the weekend.

"Alright everyone. Clear your desks and get everything ready. We're having a class discussion for next 10 minutes left of class" Pete instructed, propping himself up on his desk. His teacher assistant, Patrick, shut his laptop himself and interlocking his hands together on his own little desk beside Pete's.

The class was quick in doing what Pete ordered. They spoke quietly amongst themselves while they waited for Pete to get started.

"Ok class. I have a question, and I want you guys to give me a little bit of advice" Pete says.

His students watched expectantly.

"And what question is that, sir?" A preppy brunette asked, smacking her gum.

"I was fixing to tell you before I was rudely interrupted" Pete shot back. The brunette rolled her eyes in return.

Pete clapped and got everyone's attention once again. 

"Ok so here's my question, guys: what do you do if there's a certain person you'd like to get to know better, yet they were, I don't know, say...playing hard to get or something?"

This is when Patrick realized this 'certain person' was him. He resisted the urge to groan in annoyance. Pete would non-stop flirt with him whenever he got the chance. Just because Mr. Sexy always got what he wanted didn't mean Patrick would be his next toy.

Sure Pete's hot and all, but he was aggravating and obnoxious. Patrick hated people like that. If it wasn't for that, he'd happily give him a chance. The only reason he isn't was due to the fact that he would always brag about how 'Patrick was totally falling for him and will have him drooling over him eventually'. 

When he was assigned to be Pete's assistant, he didn't expect the creep to drop perverting comments or to intrude Patrick's personal space by whispering his dirty fantasies in his ear. Of course, then the idiot would cover it with the lame excuse 'I just want to get to know you better' or 'I'm only messing around with you'.

In all honesty, Patrick's had about enough. However, he knew better than to quit the job. He really needed the money. Also, besides the fact that Pete was irritating and annoying, the students made up for it. 

He was brought back to reality when Pete's hand was literally an inch away from his face, waving in front of him to catch his attention.

"What?" Patrick snapped. Pete immediately drew his hand back.

"Woah sweetie. Just want to know if you're paying attention" Pete teased before turning back to face his class. He didn't catch the glare Patrick sent him.

"So what should I do, guys?" He asked aloud.

A few hands shot up, some clearly ready to release a snarky comment based on the face they were making.

"Brad" Pete called.

The dirty blond student smirked.

"Just stop it, man. There's some other people out there who'll fall on the first try. We know how you are, dude. You're a ladies man. You can get anyone and anything you want"

The same preppy brunette from earlier frowned.

"No! What are you? A playboy? Because you do know that that's exactly what they do. They get a lover and once they're fed up, they drop 'em and search for their next toy. It's completely stupid. That's when they begin to think that they'll get anything they desire in no time"

Patrick mentally smirk. That's the exact definition of Pete Wentz. The English teacher realized this himself and decided to defend himself.

"Yeah but sometimes people come to them out of nowhere. It doesn't necessarily mean the person wants them too. They're just, you know, too attractive and can't help themselves. It's not their fault the person is incredibly hot and people come to them like a magnet"

"Ok, but it really depends on the person. Are they independent? Are they, like, 'around' with people? What type of person are they?" A blonde chick, Jenny, asked.

Pete shook his head.

"Not exactly. He's kind of kept to himself"

"Oh so it's a guy?" Brad questioned.

"It's doesn't matter what gender they are. If they don't want you, just leave them alone, Mr. Wentz" Jenny advised.

Patrick smiled and raised his hand himself. 

"Patrick, share your thoughts with us" Pete invited.

"Gladly. I completely agree with Jenny. If this person hasn't shown signs of interest then they clearly want you to back off. Or you're friendzoned"

Pete shrugged.

"True, I guess. On the other hand, what if you can't think of anyone else? You want that specific person? They're always on your mind and everyone else is just blocked out" Pete answered back.

A few girls gushed and aw'ed.

"Mr. Wentz? What exactly have you been doing to try to get to this person?" Another blond kid named Jonathan asked.

"Not much. Just been trying to talk to them" 

"Talk or flirt?" Patrick challenged, completely ruining the moment.

"Talk" Pete snarled.

Before Patrick had the chance to answer, a shy red haired girl raised her hand slowly.

"Rachel?" Pete called, a bit taken back by the student's participation.

"Mr. Wentz, you have to put yourself in that person's shoes. Whatever you're doing, would you like that to be done to you? The way you're trying to flirt, would you like that? Although sometimes that might not work though. Maybe the person is your complete opposite. Try to talk to them directly. No flirting, just talking. Simply tell him you want to get to know them better. Maybe, just maybe, he'll give you a chance. Don't try to rush things. It's best if you take your time and give them some, too. Treat them with respect and don't pressure them. Let them know your good side. If you really want them, try to get rid of your ignorance or whatever flaw you hold on that they don't appreciate. The guy will surely see your efforts and give you a chance"

The teacher's face was unreadable. Pete couldn't come up with a response. Better yet, the whole class was literally silent. Patrick himself was awestruck.

The girl's response really got to them, though. She was right. Patrick would give Pete another chance if he changed his ways.

"I...have nothing to say" Pete muttered.

Rachel offered a small smile and went back to reading. She was usually a quiet girl and one of Pete's favorite students.

Patrick cleared his throat.

"That was an amazing response, Rachel. That's very true"

She muttered a quick "thank you". Pete bit his lip, and just before he could form a response, the bell rung. The students grabbed their belongings and flooded out of the classroom. Soon enough, it was only Patrick and Pete.

Neither made an attempt at a conversation just yet. They were both too afraid to even look at each other. Pete stared blankly at an empty seat a few feet away. Patrick mainly focused on his hands on the desk. Students were still walking out of the building with nonstop chatter. That was practically the only noise that was going on. The two remaining in the English classroom were looking to go home. They didn't want to leave during such an awkward silence. 

Surprisingly they both went to break the quietness at the exact same time.

"I'm really sorry-"

"She was right-"

They laughed softly and stared at each other expectantly, waiting for the other to finish their response.

"It's okay. You go first" Patrick offered.

"Alright. Patrick, I've been acting like a complete dick the whole time, since the moment you walked into my classroom a few months ago. I realize my mistakes. I've just been really wanting to get to know you better. I'm truly sorry. I seriously had no intentions in making you uncomfortable"

Patrick chuckled. He could certainly hear the sincerity in Pete's voice.

"It's fine, Peter. I believe you"

Pete sighed in relief.

"Oh thank god. I thought you didn't want to hear anymore of my bull...crap. Maybe I could make it up to you? Just a casual date this evening?" Pete asked unsurely.

Without thinking twice, the blond nodded.

"Yeah, I guess. It's not the first time you've asked me. I just thought you wanted something out of it, if you know what I mean. Now I understand though. Sure, I could grant you a second chance"

"Oh my god, thank you. I'm glad you agreed. You know, since I've been acting like a total douche"

"No, problem Pete" Patrick simply replied, gathering the student's worksheets he'd have to grade over the weekend for the brunette.

"I guess I'll see you this evening, Mr. Wentz" Patrick teased, a smirking forming on his lips.

Pete raised an eyebrow.

"Oh"

Patrick laughed and placed his laptop in its case. He tucked it under his arm and offered Pete a small wave and a smile before walking out of the classroom.

Pete leaned against his desk and threw his head back, groaning loudly. 

That blond was certainly going to be the death of him.


End file.
